The Big Secret
by GaGaFan
Summary: A love triangle between Cory Monteith, Dianna Aggron and a certain fashionable soprano. Drama galore!
1. Chapter 1

_The Big Secret_

**Chapter One**

Everyone on the set of 'Glee' knew about Cory and Dianna, and their relationship. Though they weren't allowed to inform the press about this 'big secret', Lea almost slipped once but luckily that interview wasn't posted on Perez Hilton. Everyone was shocked at first when they first learned that Dianna and Cory were an item but they all accepted it. Dianna sometimes got a tad jealous when Lea and Cory had to kiss for the show - she couldn't bare to watch that scene in 'Journey' but she wasn't that concerned as she knew Cory treated Lea as a sister, there were no romantic intentions there. Little did she know that it wasn't Lea she had to worry about...

"Hey baby, I was just about to call you" Dianna said. It was 6:00 am and everyone was arriving on set, they had just started filming season two of Glee and everyone was anxious to start the season off in an optimistic way.

"Well I'm here! and I grabbed you some Starbucks and a donut" Cory said as he passed her the coffee and planted a passionate kiss on Dianna's lips.

"You remind me every day how romance isn't dead - no matter what anyone says"

"Well...thanks, I think" Cory said, playing dumb

"Haha! oh stop it, you're no Finn - you're way smarter. In fact you're the smartest, and most kind hearted person I know, and I love you" Dianna said, it seems these last 3 months of dating had made an impact - this was the first time Dianna had admitted her love for Cory.

"I...I...love you too" Cory said, finally muttering the words out.

"Hey lovebirds! what are you two up to?" Amber came out of nowhere and interrupted before they could say another word to one another

"Nothing much" Cory lied "We're just heading to the dance studio now to work on the choreography"

"Oh no sweetie - I'm heading to the recording studio, The writers have written a Quinn solo this week that I need to record" Dianna said

"What song?" Amber asked excitedly.

"A song called 'Lovefool' by The Cardigans, its a nice song download it off iTunes" Dianna turned to Finn "Ok sweetie I need to go," she kissed him on the cheek, with a wave goodbye she left, singing a bit to warm up her voice. Cory and Amber walked together to the dance studio.

3 hours later. Cory escorted himself to the bathroom but really it just was an excuse to skip a bit of dancing, he was sweating like crazy.

*Beep* the sound made Cory jump a little but then he realized it was just his cellphone. He quickly opened to read the text message.

"Hey sexy, its you know who, I'm so bored at home why don't you give me a call?" the message read

Cory knew who it was - it was Chris who has called in sick for the day, apparently he has a stomach virus. He ignored the message, quickly washed his hands and left back to the studio.

_What would Dianna think if she found out? things will never be the same again - I just hope this stays a secret_ he thought to himself.

Before he could get to the studio, he got another text message

From Chris again, this made Cory laugh out loud to himself. Chris and Cory had been together twice - and by the way 'been together' means hot steamy sex, it started last week when Dianna and him got into a little bit of an argument, he knew he could rely on Chris for a talk so he got him to drive to his apartment however 'talking' wasn't the only thing they did. After a few beers, it was all clothes off and Chris and Cory doing it on the couch... and in the shower. Cory never was turned on by a guy but Chris looked feminine anyway or thats what Cory kept telling himself to avoid the truth, that he was actually Bisexual. He felt really bad for hurting Dianna, who he did in fact love, but Chris had this power over him he couldn't resist.

"I'll come past your place on my lunch break " Cory replied.

And so lunch came.

"Where are you going?" Dianna asked.

"Just gonna go check up on Chris, hes feeling like shit"

"Oh ok don't be too long, me and Jenna are going out for lunch"

They kissed each other before departing.

On his way to Chris's place, Dianna's innocent face kept popping in his head. He drove faster to get the image out. He quickly arrived to Chris's apartment.

"Hey" Cory said as Chris opened the door, somehow knowing Cory was there before he even knocked.

"Hey you" Chris said as he quickly grabbed Cory inside, slammed the door and gave Cory the most passionate kiss of his life - things were about to get really steamy.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I have to go, they're expecting me back" Cory said while buckling his jeans

"Do you have to? can't you just say you felt sick so you went home?" Chris said, laying on his bed in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear

"No way!, now come here and give me a kiss before I leave" Cory said as Chris leaned forward.

In that moment, they shared a passionate kiss, nothing else existed to them, no work, no responsibilities. It was just them two, sharing a kiss.

"You know I wish that Iii had Dianna's boyyy" Chris sung, and then laughed.

Cory joined in, but that name. Everytime he heard her name he felt guilty.

"I gotta go" Cory said, and swiftly left to his car. He was torn, between the girl he loved, and the boy he...well, the boy he didn't know how he felt about.

While in the car, he turned on the radio to get his mind off his two lovers.

"The moment I wake up,  
Before I put on my make up  
I say a little prayer for you..."

It was Aretha Franklin, but the song had more meaning that, it was the first solo Quinn sung, Dianna had done it beautifully. Cory realized he couldn't escape his fears, everywhere he turned he was reminded of Dianna.

_I have to tell her, I cant let this go on. But why should I? why not just break things off with Chris, I do love Dianna and Chris is only a lover._ But then he realized _Maybe I do feel for Chris more than a lover? not as strong as Dianna, but...I think I really care for him._

"Fuck" Cory muttered. He drove faster to get to his destination, to get to his girlfriend, and forget about Chris...until next time.

As he arrived he was greeted by Lea and Mark

"Hey bro, what took you so long?" Mark said

"Eerr long lunch, and Chris is feeling really sick" Cory replied

"Ew, you better not have caught whatever he had" Lea cringed

"Oh no! I'm fine, I kept my distance" he lied

All three of them went to the dance studio to finish off.

It was the end of the day, and Cory and Dianna were walking hand in hand, Kevin and Jenna had to stay behind to shoot one more scene, this gave them some alone time.

"So, how was Chris?" Dianna asked

"Um, he was still sick but he should be right for tomorrows shoot"

"Argh, I need his advice on what to wear this Saturday, we're going out, we might go clubbing"

"Eer, you do know Chris is only fashionable in the show right? as Kurt?"

"Haha, please!, hes Gay, that makes him automatically fashionable" Dianna laughed

"I don't know if I can go" Cory said, he wasn't sure how he'll cope all night with both Dianna and Chris, even though everyone else was going to. At least at work he had distractions.

"Why? you have nothing planned, c'mon Cory!" Dianna pleaded

"Ok Ok! I will, anyway can we finish off what we started this morning? when we said those words?"

"Oh" Dianna said. "Are you...trying to take them back?"

"NO!" Cory almost yelled, "I meant every word. I do love you"

"Well that's good, because I'm sorta in love with you too" Dianna laughed and then flashed a beautiful smile, which made Cory blush.

At this moment, he forgot about Chris, he loved Dianna. Her smile, her personality. He just didnt know wether or not he felt the same about Chris...until he got a text.

"I miss you, xoxoxo" it read, from Chris.

"Who's messaging you?" Dianna asked

"Umm...its Mark, apparently he and Ryan got into a disagreement about the song Puck should be singing" he laughed, nervously.

"Oh! haha, well tell him to just sing whatever Ryan says, if he wants to keep his job!" Dianna laughed.

He hated lying to her, but he would hate to stop what he was doing with Chris. Dianna got into her car and left to her apartment. She thought Cory was going to do the same, but he had other plans in mind.

He quickly drove to Chris's apartment, it was 12:00 am but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to call to give him warning. He got out of his car and ran to the door, someone had left it opened so he didn't bother buzzing himself in. He ran up the stairs to Chris's apartment and knocked.

Chris opened.

"Cory?..." Chris said, slightly shocked

"I had to see you...I fucking love you Chris" Cory said but before Chris could reply he heard a sudden gasp.

"What the hell?" Amber said as she walked to Chris, she had left shooting early but Cory had no idea she was staying over at Chris's, he didn't even mention it in his text.

"What is this about LOVING Chris? Cory...you're dating Dianna! what the hell is going on here? and do NOT lie to me" Amber almost screamed the words. Chris started tearing up.

Cory was speechless, he couldn't say another word. So Chris interrupted.

"I...I...don't love you, Cory" Chris said, his voice breaking

Cory couldn't stand it. He ran out and slammed the door. Neglecting Amber's questions, trying to forget the words "I don't love you". He didn't know what to do, or where to if Chris was lying or not. He was lost in emotion and thought. He got into his car and started crying, for the first time in years...genuinely crying.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"How long has this been going on?" Amber demanded

"Listen, it was all a mistake, me and Cory had a fling. He loves Dianna, and he'll stay with her - we'll forget this ever happened. Dianna is a friend to me too. I hate hurting her. I'm never doing it again, and I hope he comes clean to Dianna" Chris explained while trying to hold back tears

"I don't know how to feel about this Chris. I always thought you were a beautiful person, inside and out, but how can you do this? and Cory isn't any better, just tell me what you need so I can leave now"

"What I need? Amber, what I need right now is a friend. I feel like shit as it is, please stay" Chris couldn't hold back from crying

"Ok...but promise me it'll never happen again"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" Chris said

"You just said you'll never do it again!"

"Well I have to be honest with myself Amber. I think I really do love him too. I only denied my feelings to him because you were here" Chris admitted

There was dead silence, then the two friends talked it out all night and Chris explained everything to her, in detail, before getting ready for bed. While laying his head on the pillow Chris texted Cory admitting his feelings, how much he really does love him, and that hes sorry for telling him otherwise.

But no reply.

He couldn't sleep, he had sent the text two hours ago. _What is going on? _he thought. He then hears someone crying, Amber rushes to his room, in tears.

"ITS CORY! hes been in a car accident, hes in the emergency room, hes been in there for 3 hours already. Lets go" Amber said while crying.

Chris couldn't say a word, by Amber's tears its obvious he must have been really hurt. It also happened 3 hours ago, before Chris had sent his text. _Maybe...just maybe, the car accident wasn't an accident?_ Chris thought before he got up, and rushed with Amber to get to the hospital.

They quickly reached the hospital and ran inside.

"Cory Monteith!" Chris told the nurse, she quickly directed them to the waiting room where Lea, Mark, Jenna and Kevin were all waiting. They updated Chris and Amber on Cory's condition.

"He may or may not make it...no one knows why he would cross that light red, on purpose. He could have been killed" Mark said, his eyes showed that he too had been crying for his friend.

"Lucky no one in the other car was hurt" Kevin interjected

"Where's Dianna?" Amber asked

"She needed some alone time, shes waiting outside on the balcony. She doesn't want to be interrupted unless its an update on Cory's condition. She's taking this really hard, she can not stop crying". Lea said while looking directly at Chris, making him feel guilty.

"Oh" Chris said.

"Can I have a word with you, Chris?" Lea said rudely as she got up and left the waiting room. Expecting Chris to follow. He did.

Outside the hospital's entrance, Lea confronted Chris.

"When I got here to the hospital, Dianna gave me Cory's phone, and other items to hold, since his car was a wreck. Anyway while in the waiting room I got this funny text message...care to explain?" She said as she flashed Chris the text message he sent only a couple of hours ago, the message that admitted his true feelings. The message Cory didn't and possibly will never see.

"Did you tell Dianna?" Chris asked before answering her

"No I didn't, so I assume you and Cory were having sex?" Lea said

"Yes...but only a few times...what we had was more than sex, to both of us"

"More than sex? you know what Dianna told me before this happened? she said that Cory is her soul mate, that these 3 months of them being together has changed her life. That she would do anything for him!" Lea was getting angry

"Well Cory has a piece of my soul too, and I love him, just as much as Dianna does" Chris couldn't help getting angry himself.

Lea slapped him.

"How dare you, Dianna is my best friend and I'm not letting you destroy what she and Cory have, and don't worry Cory isn't any better - but he isn't the home wrecker, you are!"

Chris was silent, he could feel the tears rolling down his face. He quickly ran back to his car, _Amber would just have to get a ride from someone else_ he thought as he jumped in and drove off.

On his way, he was started singing while the tears rolled down his face

"Love don't liive here anymooooooore" he sung, but it was off key, just like his life at the moment. He turned into his street, and was about to get out until his phone started ringing, it was Amber.

"Amber I'm sorry I left you guys but.."

"He's awake!" Amber said interrupting Chris.

"I'm on my way" Chris said and shut the phone. But before he could drive back he thought to himself _Maybe its better if I back off? this is all my fault, afterall, I deserved that slap Lea gave me. But the love I feel for Cory. Ever since I first saw him, talked to him, there was a connection. He is my everything...but then there is Dianna who also loves him, who is also my dear friend. Its either go up to my apartment, and pretend me and Cory never happened or go to the hospital and admit everything, and claim Cory as my man..._

"I'm on my way..." he muttered

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chris arrived at the hospital, outside he could see the flock of paparazzi, hoping to get a picture, someone must have tipped them off about Cory in the hospital. Chris let out a sigh, and got out of the car.

"CHRIS CHRIS!" one paparazzi screamed, then they all gathered around him like an animal at the zoo.

"Whats going on with Cory?" one reporter asked.

"No comment" Chris said under his breath, he quickly got into the hospital entrance.

_What am I going to say?_ Chris thought as he got directions to the room where Cory was moved to.

As he was walking in, everyone was gathered around Cory. He was bruised, and scarred, but still looked perfect in Chris's eyes. Dianna was right by his side. He couldn't help but cry.

"I'm so sorry" Chris said

"Sorry?" Dianna said, confused, everyone else had the same expression except for Lea and Amber, who both looked scared. Scared that he was going to admit what he has been doing with Cory.

"This is all my fault" Chris said, looking at Cory, who just starred back, unable to say a word, anxious to hear what Chris had to say.

"What did you do?" Dianna said, slowly, her face turned as white as a ghost.

"I'm sorry, but I have to admit this. I can't keep myself silent, the guilt is killing me. This might ruin my life, this might hurt you but just seeing Cory, in this hospital bed, and seeing that he survived this. I can not keep my mouth shut"

"About what?..." Mark said, looking even more confused

"Chris, just shut up! I don't want to hear it. Don't ruin this! piss off. I never want to see you again" Cory screamed, it was obvious he was still in pain

"Wha...what are you saying Cory?" Chris now was the one who was confused

"I hate you Chris" Cory said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dianna raised her voice

"Nothing" Chris said, "just a misunderstanding"

"No, this is something, now tell me" Dianna argued back

"I gotta go" Chris said

"You are not going anywhere" Dianna said as she got up and held on to Chris

"Tell me the truth!" Dianna pleaded

Chris didn't know what to say, he looked at Cory, laying on the hospital bed. With those beautiful eyes.

"I...I gotta go" Chris replied, pushed himself away from Dianna and ran out.

On his way down, memories started tormenting his mind, he remembered the first scene they filmed together, the first kiss...then he started thinking of Dianna, how it must be affecting her that her love is keeping a secret from her.

He wanted to take the back entrance to avoid the paparazzi, but his car was parked at the front, luckily for him most had left, he managed to get to his car without answering any questions from the paparazzi or Dianna. He drove home, he wanted to get out of here. He needed a break, he wanted to fly off somewhere - even if that meant Glee had to be postponed.

While packing his stuff, getting ready for his trip he kept receiving phone calls from Lea, Amber and the rest - he was quick to shut off his phone. While looking through his draws he found a photo album, he started to look at the pictures, one by one. Almost laughing at all the memories - pictures of before and after Glee. He was happy until he found this one picture which felt like it triggered a hundred emotions through him, love, hate, envy. He wanted to be anywhere but here at this point - jail looked like a better option!. He sat himself down and looked at the picture, and cried. It was a picture of him, Dianna and Cory on a photo shoot.

He couldn't keep his eyes off Cory _I love him...I don't know how or why but I do. So why am I running away? am I that scared? _he thought.

He couldn't take it, he got his luggage and drove to the airport.

"Ticket to NYC please"...

"Leaving on a jet, don't know when I'll be back again" he sung to himself, as the plane left to New York.

Dianna was still broken, still confused. Its been 3 hours since Chris had left the room. She was still unsure of what happened, why those things were said. She went outside the room to clear her head, she asked Lea to go with her. Jenna, Mark and Kevin left, but promised to check back soon, Ryan had called and said he'll be joining them. This was the time Amber realized she had her chance.

"He does love you Cory" Amber told him, quietly so no one outside could hear - even though they were well out of range.

"Its because of him I am here" Cory replied.

"Umm. No it isn't, you're a man, you had a choice too - you chose to go to his place, and admit your love to him" Amber rebutted

"Well...where is he?"

"He hasn't been answering his phone, its switched off"

"I hate him, I fucking hate him"

"No you don't, you love him, and you have to make a choice, Chris or Dianna"

"I choose Dianna, Chris is dead to me"

"Thats not what you said before this accident, and speaking of which...was it really an accident?" Amber questioned

"No, I did it on purpose. I wanted to get hurt."

"Because of how much you love Chris and hurting Dianna?" Amber guessed

Cory nodded, finally being honest.

There was a silence, Cory just put his head down, looking at his bruises. Unable to stare Amber in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Cory broke the silence, in tears.

"I don't know - but hurting yourself isn't going to help things. Listen, Chris is my best friend, this is killing him. Dianna is your girlfriend - this is killing her, just pick someone, please Cory, who do you love more?"

"Who do I...love more?" Cory muttered

"Yes, which person can you picture yourself spending the rest of your life with? who do you love more?" Amber repeated

"I love..."

Before he could finish Dianna walked in

"So Cory...who do you love more" She said, Cory had never seen her so angry.

"Dianna..." Amber was shocked

"Lea told me everything, and coming in and hearing you two talk about it...you must have thought I was an idiot! so speak Cory, who do you love more?"

"Dianna, please..." Cory begged

"Oh shut it! answer my question NOW, I just want to hear a name, mine or Chris."

"Don't make me do this"

"SAY IT!" Dianna screamed

"I love both of you" Cory admitted

Dianna looked disgusted, tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Cory...I'm sorry" Lea pleaded

"Dont be sorry, you just did what these cowards weren't brave enough to do" Dianna said, still staring at Cory with a piercing look

"Now Cory, say it. WHO DO YOU LOVE MORE? WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH?"

"Chris" Cory muttered

Dianna was in tears, she put her face in her hands and started crying more, Lea put her hand on Dianna's shoulder. The room was in dread. Everyone felt like they had just lost something or someone special. Things will never be the same again.

**To be continued**


End file.
